blubbercastfandomcom-20200214-history
Epilogue and Post Credits
During the credits of the finale, a lot of lore is established for the Blubberverse that fills in blanks and context for the show. All Epilogue pixel art was commisioned from the very talented KingJohnnyArt. Epilogues Max "Max went on to persue a career in computer sciences. Immediately after the events of the the show, Max challenged '' ''and fought Bill Gates to the death for his net worth. And won. Using his newfound wealth, Max then proceeded to buy all rights (human and otherwise) to the band U2, fired everybody involved and then publically executed Bono live on Stage." Max's final impact on the Blubberverse * Max is the owner of Microsoft * U2 has disbanded * Bono is Dead * Bill Gates is dead Dan "Using his 2000+ years of experience in the entertainment industry, and taking advantage of the fame found through Blubbercast, Dan found himself persuing the career of a film director. Dan would find his start as Steven Speilburg's assistant. Then got promoted to his publicisit, before finally killing and usurping the identity of Steven Speilburg, much like a real lizard person. '' ''On a 100% related note: Be sure to pre-book tickets to Schindler's List 2: Schindler's Pissed, coming to theatres December 32nd 2019" Dan's final impact on the Blubberverse * Steven Speilburg is dead * All Speilburg movies were/have been written by Dan instead * Schindler's List 2 in theatres Harper "Harper would continue to serve as the President of The United States of America for one singular term. During this time she did not face impeachment or Mutiny. Pirates of The Carribean Online eventually left Beta, and was available for download through Battlenet in 2019. America's nationwide Armada become the ninth wonder of the worls due to being the only waterborn first world country. Harper ended up losing the 2020 election to the new head of the Libertarian Party, Fred Durst. After losing the election, America would claim back the land Harper sold to Canada. Following this, Harper retired in her very own lighthouse, full of all her plundered treasure. Harper', the government appointed replacement of 'Hamilton' became a huge success.''" '''Harper's final impact on the Blubberverse * America no longer on boats by 2020. * Fred Durst is the new POTUS, and a Libertarian * Harper is very wealthy, and owns a lighthouse. * Managed to get Pirates of the Carribean Online released before the end of her presidency. Post Credits The post-credits scene establishes a lot of miscellanious lore bulletpoints that wasn't previously covered, as well as laying out where the show could eventually progress to if continued. The scene is from Max's point of view as he controls the virtual machine that the Blubbercast episodes were playing on. Summary Max ends the Blubbercast process, and also the Commodore 2001 Virtual Machine previously seen in the Season 2 intro. He boots into a host Operating System called "BlubOS" and checks his Emails. The newest is from a sender called "Lou Beel"- who is a part of an ambigious orginisation called Forbidden Fruits. The email offers Max a sponsorship should be renew it for another season- with the only condition that the episodes air during the year 2023. Context and implications The contents of the mail in Max's inbox imply that everything here takes place some time before the previosly shown epilogues but after the final episode aired, as Max's '''most recent email is from Ben Stiller, regarding S3E5's Zoolander 2 sponsorship. "Lou" makes it abundantly clear that he and Max have worked closely together before, and shows great interest in the show and its capabilities. He ambigiously refers to '''Max as "Baph", and notes that he used to have a larger following, although he does not elabarote. Another interesting topic of note is that Lou talks about hwo Max and Harper "shed their mortal coils"- referring to the persona swap from Season 2 into Season 3. The most important detail is the year 2023, which alludes to a potential 4th season of Blubbercast. Category:Blubberverse